1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various external services are provided by cloud computing or the like. For example, there is known an external service, in which electronic data designated by a user are stored in an external storage, or the like.
For example, there is a technique of storing image data, which are acquired by scanning an original manuscript using an image forming apparatus, in an external storage (for example, Patent Document 1). There is such a technique that a process is conducted while associating the image forming apparatus with the external service.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-032659
However, in the above technique, an application installed in the image forming apparatus need be developed in order to conduct the process in collaboration with the external service. Further, in a case where a certain external service uses a unique function (a function which is not provided by another external service), it is necessary to develop a module, a plug-in, or the like, which is provided to use the unique function. Therefore, there may be a case where a man-hour necessary for a development such as an addition and a modification of the application installed in the image forming apparatus increases.